half-breed story
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: come join in a quest to find a orphan named Katsu (Sweetpea) and her friends Isamu (Pandora) Tsuyoshi (Ryan) and Hiormasa (shark) one day she and her friends find out a horrible secret that cost her everything witness them and the gaang as they go through the struggles of war and try to regain what they have lost... this is an OC fanfic BUT it will have Zutara and Taang real 1
1. Author note

**AN Hi sorry for that trick I did but I'm new so I am gonna mess stuff up but I'm gonna try not to do that, so much so yeah just to let you know I am an amateur writer so if make mistakes constructive criticism is welcome tell me what I did wrong, and I will make sure I fix it.**

**So about this story it will revolve around OC's it will have Zutara and Taang, later on but mostly about the OC's s if you hate that LEAVE NOW **

**if you know how to write a Zutara story help me out I will try to update weekly but if I can't i swear when I do update I will make sure to update two chapters I WILL NOT be the author that takes monthly breaks just to let you know that after Christmas I might stop uploading for a while**

** *The wolfs close in with red eyes that scream " you just said you wouldn't take monthly breaks"**

**I know and I mean it but I am in high school and because of my Endometriosis I miss school and I have make up work so I have make up work for six classes and it VERY likely I will fail all of them but I am trying my hardest but if I bring home one F or D mom will take away me laptop which is the only I have for writing so I need you guys to pray for me (if I just religiously offended someone there my bad) and I need to hope this is enough**

**I will update tomorrow cause its 1:50 where I live and I'm tired**

***howl* good-bye my pack **


	2. Our new life

**A:N let's get this started this is a few weeks after the pilot and the gaang land to rest**

**Sweetpea POV**

_I didn't know it would happen but if I did would I succeeded in stopping them probably, not I was five at the time so most likely would have died but know mater if I would have or didn't all I know is _

_A great man died that day __and his blood is on my hands_

"sweeet...pea sweet pea SWEETPEA WAKE UP!"

Next thing I know ice cold water is thrown in my face I wake with a jump, and glare at the two people in front of me one is a blue long haired boy with his hair flowing down his back and a tie, around it about two heads taller than me, a blue haired messenger hawk on is shoulder, he has a cold mask on and piercing blue eyes that can scare grown men he had on long black pants, and lose white shirt in red paint read 'life is the cost we pay', with blue shoes

Next to him is smiling red haired girl like the blue haired boy she had her hair in a tie but, that was where the similarities end she had bright red happy eyes, that gave every thing away she had tan skin and was a couple of inches, shorter then me she had on a bright pink shirt and blue shorts. And blood red shoes she also had an red haired ostrich horse out side my earth made tent.

"Did you really have to do that shark you good have shook me harder" I threw a glare glare at the blue,who just shook is head and pointed to the smiling girl.

the red haired girl she glared at him and grumbled something like, "ta tel tale" she looked at me with polar bear puppy eyes

"I'm sorry you wouldn't wake up and the kids where oh so hungry and you know my hunting skills are no match for yours please forgive me dear sister" she cried with fake tears

I sighed "I know your lying but fine I'll get up" I look up at shark from where I'm standing

"Why did you let her in here wait how did you get in here" shark water bended the water off me saying in a low and cold voice

"She annoyed me and she broke your door" we walked to the door (or where the door was)

"so you sicked her on me" he had a smirk (or as much as he can smirk) and said

"yes" I glared at him

"you suck man" he just shrugged his shoulders and we walked out side while pan yelled behind us

"you guys know I can here you right" we both look behind us and yell in unison

"yes" she runs up from behind us and glares at us

"you guys are mean"

"And your annoying" we say not missing a beat she just keeps on walking pouting from behind

"oh yeah" I say stopping them in a low voice and grabbing them their shirts and looking them straight in the eye

"if you ever wake me up like that again I will grab you both while you sleep haul your ass down to the river drown you and laugh while the life slowly drains from your body and watch as the fish eat you corpse do you get me" I glare at them I see pans eye flash with tiny bit of fear and shark stay neutral but I feel him shudder a small bit they both look me straight in the eye and say

"yes" in a neutral tone we walk a few more feet to see four kids two girls, and two boys their all the same height the girls are wearing long pants and lose T-shirts,but one girl is wearing a purple shirt and the other is wearing green on girl has no shoes ,on and the other does both girl pants are pink. one girls hair is blue and one is black but one girl is wearing a bracelet and one is wearing a necklace. the two boys are wearing the exact same the black shirt and red pants one boy has short red hair and one boy has short brown hair

one of the girls run up to me ad tackles knocking me on the ground me with a big smile

"good morning sweetpea we are soooo hungry" I pick her off of me and yell

"Rose,Robert,Bliss,Peter front and center" rose stand up straight the brown haired boy comes next the its the blue haired girl then it's the red haired boy

"what do you want to eat" they huddle up and start to whisper they turn back to me and say at the same time

"saber-tooth mousse lion!"they look at me with beaming faces

"_figures they want the hardest to get to find and most dangerous animal for breakfast" _I see shark and pan smirk from behind me I glare them and the pull frowns I look at there beaming faces and my heat melts any doubt I had flew from my mind I bend down look them in the eye and say

"saber tooth mousse lion it is" they jump for joy and scream

"YAY sweet pea" I knew I made the right choice I go back to my tent and grab my black bow and arrows I pass by shark and pan and whisper

"if I'm not back in six hours come get me and pan your cooking tonight" they both nod and pan whispers

"should I get Ryan to help" pan says worryingly

"nah I'm good besides let sleep he had to take on an octopus squid for dinner these kids pick the worst monster to hunt" I let out a shrill whistle and a giant wolf bat swoops down from a tree I climb on and say

"chink chink chink spikey faster we get this done the faster we get to go back to sleep" the wolf bat take of towards the mountain

we fly for about two hours until, we see one by the bushes

"down there spikey come on let's go" we land right in front of it it seams to ignore us so I threw a rock at its head and yell

"hey horns over here" it charges at us in a blind rage I stand still it comes close then jump four feet in the air but its horn graze my back, and I fall to the ground with a 'thump' it turns around and charges at me again the thing chomps on my arm when I throw sand into its eye and it backs off I struggle to get back up blood going down my arm and back the animal looks at me in a blind rage I'm up about to get trampled when spikey comes in had headbutts it as it in the chest knocking it out I walk towards it

"I'm sorry I gave you a chance yo fight for your life but you failed you fought bravely dear creature and you will die to help other" I put my arrow to its head about to let go when I heard a noise a baby saber tooth moose lion came out of the bushes I stop put my arrow back walked away

"come on let's find another one the meat smell's weird on thins one" I looked into spikey's eyes and he knew that wasn't the case

We were flying back with a moss lion in spikey's teeth (one without a kid) and as we were flying back I saw three people a girl another that looks like the girl and a bald boy with arrows on his head.

"lets warn the others spikey" we landed on a highly treed area I climbed up a tree a let out a bird call seconds later I felt a presents next to me

"how did they wake you up rye" I whisper the boy next to me shuddered he was dressed just like me he had long pants and a white shirt but he had on a yang necklace around his neck an know shoes like me and i had a necklace with the air nation symbol

"pan set me bed on fire"

"I can smell it well get them back later but for now wait for my signal" he nodded

I let out a shrill whistle we jumped from the tree down and put a earth knife to the boys neck Ryan earth bended the other two into cages while shark and pan put fire near their heads

"Don't move who are you and why are you near our camp" I say in a commanding voice

"I'm Aang the avatar and these are my friends Sokka and Katara and were just passing through"

**sorry it took so long to get this up I slept in today and I didn't sleep last night oh and spared you because you have a kid so cliche I know but I had to do something like that I just had to anyway see you next week**

***howl*good bye my pack**


	3. the rescue mission

**welcome back my pack I have a new story for you guys now I have no idea if I'm going to update this every week but I have an idea okay so after I post this new story I want you guys to write a review to see witch story I will do that week this one or the new story and the losing story I will update two chapters the next week now I will try to post it ths week but lets see how this goes now with that let's get started- oh yeah I didn't say it last chapter so I'll say it twice I do not own Avatar the last airbender I do not own avatar the last airbender now lets get started **

_recap _

_I_ _let out a shrill whistle we jumped from the tree down and put a earth knife to the boys neck Ryan earth bended the other two into cages while shark and pan put fire near their heads_

_"Don't move who are you and why are you near our camp" I say in a commanding voice_

_"I'm Aang the avatar and these are my friends Sokka and Katara and were just passing through_"

I look at him with non-believing look in my

"yeah your the avatar and I can drink a billion bottles of sake" I roll my eyes

"now tell tell me who you guys really are or spikey won't have to wait for dinner to eat" I look toward spikey to see him growling at a bison his size and a little lemur fighting with shadow, (shark's hawk) the girl apparently named katara

"its true just let us prove it" katara pleaded I thought it over

"all right guys let them go" I say take my earth dagger off his throat pandora looks at me with concern

"But what if they-" she starts I cut her of with my hand

"its alright pan he won't hurt us besides, if the kid really is the avatar he has no reason to, it'll be fine." I say try to calm her down I look at the kid

"alright kid prove it, but first shark!" I call him over, he comes over and I lock the kids feet and arms to a tree,

"what are you-" the kid starts

"just clam down monk fish we won't hurt you its just a precaution"I said in a relaxed tone monk fish looked sour for a second

"my name is Aang not monk fish and how did you know I was a a monk" monk fish (Aaang) said with a annoyed face

"lucky guess now relax" I replied in a calm voice shark walks over to monk fish and puts his left hand on his head, after a few seconds a small place on his left arm glows light blue then his whole body turns blue. finally his eyes turns blue as well next monk fish' body glows blue as well the boy look now know as sokka

"whats he-" he I shush and glare at him

"Shut-up ponytail he need to focus" ponytail looks mad for a second about to say something but a glare from pan shuts him up again they glow for a few minutes then, the glowing fades out shark steps back and nods at me.

"Okay your clean monk fish" I say and releasing his limbs monk fish looks green for a minute until he gurgles out

"what did you do to me" he uses the tree for support looking about to fall over

"let them go we don't need him getting sick" I say to ryan he bends his friends free and pan and shark put their fire out they rush over to him helping him up by his arm

"Its one of shark's umm... abilities he can look into the soul of others and see the darkness of their hearts and apparently you have no darkness in yours so I guess you are the avatar and you don't have to prove your self YAY good for you" I say awkwardly as ponytail glares at me clap for them pan and ryan join in while shark just stares at them,we stop clapping when we hear a grow

"oh yeah I almost spikey stand down come here" spikey and the bison stop growling at each other shark just stares at shadow and he stops fight with the lemur and fly's over to his shoulder,

"you two were just growling at each other for-" I look up at the sun "a whole hour" I look at spike and he seems to shake his head in a 'yes' motion, I hear a loud cough and look back at the two people glaring at us I clear, my throat.

"anyway our bad" I say shrugging my shoulders the boy just glares at us

" YOUR BAD YOUR BAD you trapped us in cages put fire and knifes to our heads, threatened to kill us and fed us that thing"he points to spikey" and did your you crazy little magic trick to our friend AND got him sick and all you have to say is your bad!"he yells glaring at us ryan gets up in his face and glares right back.

"you do not talk to my sister like that man-girl we said our apology now accept it you were the one who trespassed in our camp and maybe if you weren't such a bad fighter you wouldn't have got'n captured" he said as he pushed ponytail back the girl ran to him

"you coward you and all your friends you attack helpless travelers without even knowing who we are" she said glaring at us pan glares and jumps in

"who are you get mad at us you little whelp" she and threw fire at the tree behind her almost burning the girl to a crisp, then the chaos ensued ryan ponytail and pan and loops (katara) me just standing in shock, Aang(who can finally stand up) trying to defuse the situation they start to argue until shark has enough.

"SHUT UP!" shark moves so fast that you can't even see him and hits all three of us on the head' and stand in front of us glaring at us a slight blue glow in his eyes and around his body

_"oh man he's pissed my the spirits help us" I thought highly scared _

"**OW OW OW**" we all yell clucking our heads he turns to me first

"you should think more about what you say "our bad" is just saying you don't care now you would have got"n mad if they did the same thing so don't get mad when they do too" he said in a cold voice as if scolding a child next he turned ryan he gulped a little a stood stiff as a board

"now you shouldn't just start fights without knowing who your fighting for all you know he could have killed you so don't go start making things worst trying to act brave you just made it worst moron" his last victim was pan she had a look of pure fear

"stop encouraging by making to worst you had know right to push or hurt any one you were just acting like a bulling pushing them around you could have really hurt some one throwing fire like a idiot" I don't what made us to do this but we all yelped a low

"but"shark gave us a glare and the the blue aura around him got darker he glared us into frozen stance we stood there for a few seconds until I snapped out of it first I sighed and said

"shark is right" we turned to face them they all had faces of shock even the bison and lemur had faces that looked like shock (I think) all four of us got down on our hands and knees

"we are all very sorry for attacking you and..." I start

"trying to pick a fight with you and calling you names and we truly..."ryan continues

"hope you can accept our apology and would truly love it if you can..." pan says next

"maybe just maybe come to our..." then shark

"camp and allow us to truly apologize with a dinner us and let you rest" I finish we look up at them with hopeful eyes after the shock wore off they all look at each other and say

"sure" we all jump up and I walk over to them and shake their hands they all shake back

"thanks for accepting our apology any way lets properly introduce each other I'm Sweetpea young nice to meet you" spikey comes over and nudges me with his nose I smile and roll me eyes

"don't this big guy here is spikey and his pretty much harmless unless you get him mad." I say looking at spikey as he sniffs and licks every one even the lemur and the bison loops ask a question

"I thought wolf bats hated the light and why is this one so big" water bender the spit off of every one I shrug trying to look nonchalant

"I don't know I guess he's special that way" I lie ryan jumps, In front of me kisses loops hair

"And I'm my dear the man that will sweep you off your feet I am ryan yang" both monkfish and ponytail look mad at that there about to say something when a saber-tooth mousse lion jumped in and tackled ryan, monk fish loops and ponytail

"Why fang I was just joking" ryan laughs and whines at the same time as fang licks him

"he,he that's fang ryan's saber-tooth moose lion he was protecting the kids but I guess he smelled ryan doing something bad and came to protect you from him he's a pervert" A muffled yell come from under fang

"I am not!" ryan yells, pan jumps in front of me

"anyway I'm pandora you can call me pan I hope we can be great friends" she gets up and hugs every one of them

"sooooo what's your favorite food? do you eat meet? are you benders? do you like sunshine? what element do you bend are you related? how old are you? where do you come from?" pan spout out question until she takes a breath that when I speak

"okay! pan can you send spark to the camp to go check on the kids"I say pointing to the red ostrich horse eating fruit off the bushes since the fighting stopped

"okay spark go check on the kids you can have fruit later"pandora yelled sending off spark in a burst of speed pan is about to talk again when I cut her off

"ANYWAY this is shark and shadow"they bot just nod (or as much as a hawk can nod) I walk over and make them come over "shark hardly ever talks and when he dose he's ether scolding or its four words at most and shadow is just like him not making a sound eve when flying its like there no one there" I say

"now that's us what about you guys" monk fish steps up

"I'm Aang this is appa,mommo,sokka,and katara"he say pointing to each one now pony tail steppes up

"sooo what are you guys doing in the forest?" he ask I started to grow nervous

"I...umm...that's... I can't..." I stutter out until we hear four screams

"AHHHH HELP BI-"

"NO SPAR-"

"BLISS PE-"

"STOP I-" me, shark,pan and ryan stare at each other in fear

**"KIDS"** we all rush to spikey we Aang call

"wait let us help you" ryan is about to open his mouth when I cut him off

"sure now hurry up" rye glares at me and is about to yell at me when I cut him off

"we don't have time for this plus we might need all the help we can get now come on spikey chink chink chink"

"appa yip yip" we take off at the same time

* * *

><p>we fly for about ten minutes until we reach what use to be our camp when we land we find all our stuff is ether torn,burned or wet we look around for a bit calling them<p>

"rose,rob,peter,bliss" I yell looking around the camp and all there favorite hiding spots I hear, a noise like squawk and run over to a huge boulder I can smell burning feathers before I can even get there when I get over there I see a red wing crushed and bleeding

"ponytail,ryan,shark come help me pick this up" they all rush over we all lift up the gigantic boulder and gasp at,what we saw...

we saw spark mangled and bloody he was bleeding so much that now you couldn't even see the difference between red wings and blood his beak,wings,and legs were so broken that they were bent in awkward directions and the worst thing of all is that there was a huge rock impaled in his stomach, pandora ran over in a huge tears running from her eyes

"SPARK no are you okay say something" she bends down and clutches him close to her chest as she starts to scream wails of agony and pain shark looks at her from behind and says with a cold mask of indifference on his face

"I'm surprised he's still breathing with that rock in his stomach, let alone be able to make a noise. At least we know since he's still bleeding they didn't get very far if we leave now we can still catch them before they get to far away." shark said with no sympathy in his voice he walked toward spikey and climbed on his back

"How can you hang out with a guy he see a animal in pain and acts as if you just tripped and fell he doesn't even care" loops said glaring at the blue haired bender I look towards him with sadness in my eyes

"Its not that he doesn't care he just comes from a bad past ever since, I met him he's been like that he doesn't show emotion that's just how how is but if you get to know him he cares more about us then anyone else in the world, if you look close at shark his jaw is tight he's tense his eyes show pain,love,anger, trust me when we get to who ever took the kids and who ever made pan cry you'll see how he show's his emotion." I replied softly to the blue eyed girl

I look down to see pan still crying but settles down to a low sniffle I walk up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder

"pan I need you to put spark down so I can heal him okay" I speak in a soft voice as if I'm talking to a scared child she places him on the ground and I walk over and bend down I put my hand on the rock in his stomach and look him in the eye

"okay spark I need to take the rock out so you have relax okay do you understand" spark did a moment with his neck to showed he under stood ( I think it was a nod) I called to pan over my shoulder

"pan I need you to cover your eyes and ears you don't want to see this part" I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye she close her eyes and ears as she was told and, I rip the rock out of him he lets out a cry of pain (our was it a squawk of pain) I see pan tense out of the corner of my eye ryan hugs her as blood flows out of the wound and feel the heat leave his body fast I quickly say the words to begin the healing

"Oh mighty spirit of wind he'd my calls I plead to you help this poor injured soul save him form the agony he faces close these wounds let your pure soul be heal him and let new breath for these wounds are nothing compared to you oh might spirit of wind" all through out this chant I felt a calming heat all over my body first my left arm then the rest of my, body and lastly my eyes I had no idea where I was at the, time but all I did know was I was everywhere and nowhere, I was light and dark, I was heaven and hell, and most important I was life and death I heard a calm voice echo in my head.

* * *

><p><em>"It shall be done" the voice boomed<em>

_"thank you" whispered back_

* * *

><p>I felt the heat fade from my body and when I opened my eyes spark was healed and asleep pan raced over to her sleeping pet with tears of joy in her eyes<p>

"spark don't ever scare me like that again" pan hugged spark close but the bird continued to sleep shark called from the back of spikey I saw the tenseness in his back fade out and his showed relief and slight joy

"now that's settled come on the kids might be far away by now lets go" we all nodded our heads I stood to my feet and felt the air rush from my body I doubled over and coughed up blood ryan and shark rush to my side and ask if I'm okay

"yeah I'm fine now lets get going like shark said the kids might be far away by now" I say weakly I start walking to spikey when four tiny lights catches my eye I walk over to what under use to be the kids tent and see the kids keep sake covered in blood Peter's dagger, Bliss's necklaces,Roberts's moose lion tooth, and my mom's ring now owned by rose, I stood up and clutched these items to my face.

I felt only two emotions anger and sadness, anger for the people who dare take the last of our family away, and sadness because the jewelry that mean every thing to use are mere trinkets not even enough to take to who every take our family away, bloody tears roll down my face I felt a white hot burning rage I felt power flow through my veins I stated to fell my self glow a hand was placed on my shoulder and hear pan's voice through the fog of my mind.

"sweet its okay we'll find them and make them pay" I turn around and face my sister and speak with a voice that was not my own

_"they spat on our pride when they entered our camp, they mock our family for taking our sibling,they wounded our emotions by hurting spark, but worst of all they dishonor our family by leaving blood on the jewelry of our parents, it is not about making them pay anymore this is about making them suffer"_

I closed my eyes and tried to see where they are I say them tied to a post they had cuts on there faces and arms but other wise okay I felt a warm heat surround me and why I opened my eyes we were on the ship I saw ever one was in shock but that shock was broken when peter spoke up

"YAY see I told you guys our brothers and sisters were coming now there going to kick you guys buts"peter stuck out his tongue that's when all the men break out if there shock and rush towards us with there swords drawn.

A man dressed in all black came out of a room he circled us like a predator looking at its prey he stopped in front of pan he did a slimy smirk

"Oh you look mad I see you saw that gift I left for you" pans eyes flash with pure hatred she walked up as close as she could to the man and glared at him

"you did that to spark you bastard" he walked up to pan and put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye she glared at him her eyes glowing red

"Oh I see you don't like that very much now,now don't let those eyes glow or we may have a problem why don't you come back with me and I'll make your eyes glow with a diffrent with something diffrent" All the men laugh at that cheap line all pan did was spit in his face they all top laughing at that the mans smirk turns into a angry snarl  
>"you bitch" he raises his hand to slap pan the hand is brought down...<p>

A slap resonates through out the ship but it wasn't pan how got slapped it was me a big slap bruise now on my face I glare at the man and in my voice combined with the other we say

"_no one hits my sister and lives to tell the tale_" I swing my hand and all of the men swords fly's into the ocean I through down my arm and all the men drop to the floor I glance at shark and he nodded we through our left arms and chant  
>"oh mighty spirit of water and wind I beg of you combine with us so I may protect the one I love and crush those who hurt them"<p>

_"it shall be done" two men say at once_

I feel my hair grow and when I look at it its not black anymore its a dark blue like sharks we move in unison we both slowly take water out of the air and slowly freeze them slowly I look behind me and see ryan and pan covering the kids eyes and ears I breath a sigh of relief

"good they don't need to see any blood shed so early" after every man is frozen we both look towards the an in black who tried to hit pan he looks at us in pure fear

"n-no p-please I won't ever go after you guys again" we back him into a wall and glare at the man

_"what did I just say about how ever trys to hit me sister won't live to tell the tale"_ we both slowly freeze the man to make sure he feels every bit of pain

"the fire nation didn't say you were this strong w-what are you" I answer the man questions with a cold glare

_"whe'er half-breeds"_ we freeze up the mans head as he takes his last breath I feel all the stiffness leave my body I finally relax I fell my eyes go black as I start to fall cold arms catch me before I hit the ground

_"oh man I am never going to hear the end of it"_ I think as I finally black out

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the graphic ending I know there's the 'team avatar no killing rule' but these kids live in the woods killing isn't the worst thing ever they have to kill to survive AND you have the kids I mean come on if you and your siblings were kidnapped and beaten won't you want to to kill the guys who did it and I have little <strong>**siblings and the guy was talking about RAPEING PAN so you they had it coming and there not a part of team avatar so they didn't break the rule any way hoped you liked it**

***howl* good-bye my pack see you next week **


	4. The spirits

*** welcome back my pack I'M SO SORRY (GET'S DOWN ON KNEE'S) please forgive me I got sick with the flu after christmas tecncailly I'm still sick so I shoun't be on here but mom wen't to work so lets get started.***

I Don't own ATLA lets get started*

_recap_

_"_whe'er half-breeds_" we freeze up the mans head as he takes his last breath I feel all the stiffness leave my body I finally relax I fell my eyes go black as I start to fall cold arms catch me before I hit the ground_

_"oh man I am never going to hear the end of it" I think as I finally black out_

* * *

><p><strong>Katsu POV<strong>

When I wake up I have know idea what time of day it is, or even What day it I finaly start to get my my brain back I realies I'm in a tent on a bed, when I look on the sides I see the kids to my left they look as if the whole incedent never a speck of dirt or scrach any where to be seen there all sleeping peacefully.

_"that's good they deserve some rest after what happened today and I bet they hav'ent even had breakfast yet, that's not healthy But hey what do I know I'm in a tent just wakeing up from a comma because I couldn't take care of maybe I'm not the best person to talk to abot this stuff"_ I think with a small laugh I get up to streach I hear the spring's creek slightly and I hear peter's eye's open slowly he stare's at me for a littel while as his mind cathes up with reality as the hase clear's from his eyes he spring's up and hugs me.I wince soome but he dosen't seem to hear it in his happynes

"Guy's wake up sweetpea's awake!"He shake's the rest of the kids and runs out the tent and hear him yell

"WAKE UP EVERONE SHE'S UP COME ON!"A few seconds later every one came in the tent half looked and half looked worryed shark,pan, and ryan looked mad. and loops monk fish and pony tail looked worryed.

"I knew you were recklass but this is an all time low, I mean what's wrong with you and how come you didn't tell us you were hurt from know we could have helped you but instead you wanted, to be dumb and do it all on your own did you forget our pack huh because if that's the case we should leave." Ryan was fumming I coun't even stop stareing, the look on his face was serious his brown eye's were cold and sad a bit sad.

_"He's normally so calm and happy when he get's mad Its like He's saber tooth moose lion himself it's kind of scsry to see him like this and when he bring in the pack he's completely crying inside." _I just stayed still but to my suprise ponytail steeped up and put a hand on on ryans shoulder and looked him in the eye and spoke in a calm voice.

"Look I son't know much of what's going on or what half breed's are or even All of what happened today but all I do know is that I have a little sister and she's a pain in the neck alot-"

"HEY!" Ponytail just ignored her and kept on talking to ryan

" I know how crazy they could be sometimses so cut her some slack." ryan just sighed and looks at me

"alright but if you do that agian I make sure you don't have to worry about sleep cause I'l knock you out you got me." The look on his face was complete seriouness I was kind of touched but also a bit gulity I gave a look of pure gulit

"I'm sorry for makeing worry Like that-

"Who said I was worryed you were out for two days that means I lost my training partner for two days. Shark is too serious,and pans to weak to fight where right at eachothers level and we know how to mess around when it comes to this stuff so without around." He smiled that chessy smile and I knew that every thing was back to normal.

_"Ryan was never one to lrt people sit around and worry and now that I look closer at every one they looked relived I think he was doing that to lift everyone spirits, he's the chillest one out of all of us."_

"Yeah right I'm stronger than every way."ryan laughs and patts me on the head

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that anyway, lets get you out this bed I bet your hungry." Now that I think about it my stomach starts to growl try to get up but all the blood rushe's to my head I fell two arms around me I look to my arms and see pontail an monkfish helping me

"Thanks guys." We walk out side to see the our to see tents fixed as if it never happened I looked at pan in suprise

"You fixed it that fast it normaly at lest takes you four days to fix it fix all our tents and with how much it was destroyed." Pan blushes sheepishly and lookes down

"I had a bit of help." She look at loops now I look suprised

"You can sew too?" loops lookes down in her eye's it showes sadness

"Yeah my mom taught me." My eyes show curiousness

"What happened to her?"

"she died in a firenation rade." Horrifiying Images float into my I could smell the smoke, and see the fire I tense and speek in a strained voice

"We know what's that like." The images grow stronger as the atmospere grows heaver I feel a heavy weight on my body and the atmospere flowes out of the camp I feel a familar tounge on my face when I look up I seen spikey licking my face.

"spike- spikey, I'm fine calm down boy there's no way, I'll just stay stay asleep its to quite and come on boy your heavy!" I laugh while also trying to get spikey off me after about five minutes he finally gets off. I pet his head as he pants

_"He's more wolf then bat now that I think about it he's more like a polar bear dog eccept he fly's well hey guess I can't complain he's my, wolf bat." _

"Now sorry to ruin the happy mood but, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT GLOWING ABOUT!" ponytail hops up and starts flailing his armsand screechs. We tense up and look at eachother.

"Ummm group meeting!" The four of us goup up in a huddel and start to mubbel

"Okay first off should we tell them?" I start off looking at them ryan speaks up with an annyoned voice

"Why should we they havn't done anything the whole time we meet them they just stand there." pan cuts in on ryan's rant

"I think we should I mean its not fair we should'nt just leave them in the dark we used all our power's and just we can't just send them on there way, besides how do we know they won't tell any body?" Shark cuts in a bland voice

"We could kill them." We all looks suprised at him

"SHARK!" We all looked suprised

"I was just kidding." His eyes shine amusement but his face is blank I shake my head.

"Sometime times its hard to tell with you, anyway I think we should tell I mean like an said we can't just leave them in the dark but, like you said pan we have no Idea if the'll tell, even if we do tell them what about you shark." again his face look blank but his eyes showes conflictment

"I saw the boy's soul he was pure and clean but I see the older boys and the older girls soul there souls are tained from death so I think no."

"I guess its a tie so we shold ask the spirits for there help altogether now." We all sit down cross leged and speek in unison as a heat flows through our bodys

"Oh mighty element spirits we have lost our way and ask for your guidance we pray for you help us."

* * *

><p>Our body start to glow I fell my body float for a few seconds, and when I open my eyes I see myself but with green eyes, I look around and see the guys, I see they are also looking at copys of themselef pan and shark's copys have the same red ad blue eyes, but thet glow slightly lighter ryans copy has sliver eyes . All around us is nothing but gray when they speek in a sturn and powerful voice's.<p>

"_Why have you called us_." Sharopy speaks bellows in a powerful voice pan jumps at a the loudness

"ummm sir's we h-have a questions." pan sutter's out I speak out to spear her from there glares

"We wish to know if the men with us are worthy to know the secret of our power's." I look thmem in the eyes ryan and shark copys glare back at me and I slight shrink sightly under there gaze the me copy glares at them.

"_Now,now you too calm down its a vaild question your scareing them,it shall be done young one's_." She smile's at us and the pan copy speaks up.

"_I comend you for haveing the courage to look spirits in the eye now lets go_." They all start to glow the power of their eyes and after a few seconds (maybe a few seconds its hard to tell with all the gray) they talk in unison

_"They have the souls of the river that flowes pure and clean they have the power to regin supprem but beware of the danguress that follow they have hard pills to swallow,so follow your instinks and trust also beliveing is a must."_ We all looked highly confused they all waved there hands and we feel the tug of our world

"_later see you agian"_ The copy of pan said we get pulled back to our camp before we can utter a word. when I open my eyes we all looked confused

"What the heck did that mean." Ryan asked in a confused voice

"I think that meant we should tell It said in them we should trust right." I say in a confused voice we pan nods her head they guuys shake there head in agreement but there eyes show dissatifaction

"Fine but if they end up bettraying uswe do it my way." he rasies his fist and I nod in under standing I stand up and say in a serious voice

"Okay we'll tell you but its kind of complex..."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

***ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER AGAIN SORRY FOR ME BEING SICK I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MOREOFEN OH BY THE WAY I GO BYE THE MOST VEWIES AND THIS ONE HAD 66 WOW !**

***Howl* Good-bye my pack**


End file.
